Ambient temperature, self-crosslinking coating compositions often utilize a carbonyl- or ketone-hydrazide cross-linking reaction to achieve characteristics similar to conventional two-component crosslinking systems. After applying the coating to a substrate, the solvents and the buffering components evaporate to increase the acidity of the system, which initiates the cross-linking reaction between a carbonyl or ketone group often present on a polymer and a hydrazide group often present on a separate cross-linking agent to form a cross-linked coating or film.
In some cases, however, there is a shortcoming when using prior hydrazide cross-linking technology because high levels of outgassing can occur before the cross-linking reaction is initiated. This outgassing is detrimental not only to the container used to the hold the compositions, but also negatively affects the properties of the resultant coating. In some instances, the outgassing can be sufficiently excessive so that the lid of a conventional paint can or container can pop off or plastic containers develop unsightly bulges. Neither of which are acceptable to consumers. Even if the outgassing can be contained within a sturdier container or potentially vented out of the containers, the composition remaining after significant outgassing tends to have inferior performance as evidenced by lack of durability when applied as a coating.